Once upon a time , The prince's tale
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Viñetas independientes que participan en [lj30vicios]. Claim: SnapeLily.  SPOILERS Deathly Hallows.
1. 28 Disfraz

Hola!  
Os presento "**Once upon a time...the Prince's tale**", una serie de viñetas independientes que participan en la comunidad livejournal de 30vicios, con Severus Snape y Lily Evans como protagonistas. Obviamente, la mayoría (sino todas) las viñetas contendrán spoilers del último libro. Así que si no lo has leído, no te recomendaría que sigas leyendo esto.  
Ahora mismo no se me ocurre más que decir. Espero que os guste. Realmente me hace ilusión, porque esta es mi OTP, y escribir de ellos, siempre es gratificante :)

Ni que decir tiene que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de J.K. Yo sólo escribo lo que ella no ha puesto en los libros.

* * *

**28.- Disfraz**

_"…- No, escucha, no quería…  
-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así es como llamas a todos los de mi clase, Severus. ¿Por qué yo debería recibir un trato especial?..."_

La respuesta, el origen y la causa del problema era él mismo. Todo era su culpa. Su culpa era haberla llamado aquello, su culpa no haberle sido sincero, su culpa verla aquel día en el jardín con los columpios.  
Era su culpa ser falso. Llevar un disfraz, una doble vida. ¿Era justo aquello que hacía? No necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, sabía que no.

Pero por otro lado¿cómo no hacerlo? No le cabía en la cabeza no verla, no estar con ella, no hablarle, o quedarse callado, simplemente mirando cómo ella le hablaba. Tampoco le convenía dejar aquel grupo. No quería. Se sentía minimamente aceptado, minimamente incluido.

Respiró con fuerza y llevó su vista a la ventana de la habitación. Mil veces había deseado dejarlo todo atrás. Echar a volar, como las aves. Sólo preocuparse de seguir volando. No del destino, ni del modo.

Urgía tomar una decisión, y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Prácticamente, eran dos bandos contrapuestos, dos enemigos. No podía estar de ambos lados. O estaba con Lily, o estaba con los mortífagos.

Ellos no eran sus amigos, no les necesitaba por eso. Eran sus compañeros, su ego, su vanidad les necesitaba. Lucius había reconocido su valor. _Su valor_. En aquel momento, se sentía el ser más cobarde de la tierra. No era momento para hablarle de valor.

A ella la necesitaba. Sí, porque le hacía sonreír. Porque sentía que debía defenderla, aunque fuera de sí mismo. Sí porque era ella. Y con eso bastaba.

Apoyó la espalda contra la fría pared y llegó a la conclusión. Ella no le merecía. Ellos tampoco. Ninguno merecía un tipo como él. Pero estaba claro que, de una manera o de otra, los necesitaba a ambos.

* * *


	2. 18 Tabaco

Otra viñeta más. Ésta en especial me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado, aunque sea un poco... "extraña".  
Me imagino a Snape fumando, con el viento y todo...vamos a dejarlo.  
Menos el tabaco y la capa de Sev, todo es de JK :)

* * *

**18.- Tabaco.**

Sujetó el cigarro entre los dedos pulgar e índice, se lo llevó a la boca y aspiró hondamente. Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, lo justo para poder distinguir entre la neblina a una cabecita pelirroja. La chica se dirigía hasta la escalera donde él estaba, pero apenas podía avanzar por el fuerte viento que la arrastraba. Revolvía su cabello, que formaba formas caprichosas, danzando al compás de su propia melodía.

No dijo nada, pero cuando ella llegó a su lado, se quitó la capa y se la paso por los hombros. No necesitaba decir más. Tenía frío, la notaba temblar. Notaba su piel erizada y ligeramente rosada. Contuvo su instinto de cortar la distancia que los separaba y abrazarla. Para quitarle el frío. Para sentir su calor.

Ni podía, ni debía. Era una contradicción, un sin sentido. Amigos. Podían verse, podían hablarse. No podían abrazarse. Si lo hacía, quizás no se apartara de ella ni un minuto más de su vida, y seguramente a su novio no le haría gracia. Su novio. Y no era él.

La chica aún tiritaba cuando se aparto del hueco de la escalera y se refugió en el rellano. Él se giró y la siguió con la mirada. Allí, escondida en la penumbra. Aún sentía menos el frío cuando la veía intentar colocarse el pelo, totalmente descontrolado por el viento. Pero no sentía calor.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, acariciando suavemente la capa que él le había dejado. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con aquel pozo de negra oscuridad que era él mismo. Le dolía mirarla. Sabiendo que quizás no pudiera verla más, que se alejaría de ella. Sabiendo que no estaría con ella.

Cuando aquella dulce y frágil mano se acercó hasta él y trató de tocarle el brazo, se apartó rápidamente. A ella le contrarió, obviamente, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Ninguna despedida lo era.  
- No lo quieras hacer más difícil.-dijo después de dar la última calada a aquel cigarro. El último cigarro que fumaba con ella.  
- Eso es decisión mía, Sev.

No sólo se acercó a él, sino que tomó su grande y áspera mano entre las suyas, suaves y cálidas y sin preguntar, le quitó el cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Aspiró lentamente el humo, cerró los ojos y se puso de puntillas. Le estaba besando. Sentía sus cuerpos juntos, sus manos juntas, sus cabellos juntos. Rojo y negro se fundieron en una misma cosa, mientras la colilla caía al suelo.

Cuando se separaron, se dijo a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a fumar. Ningún otro cigarro sería lo mismo que aquel. Ella abrió los ojos y ambos expulsaron el humo. La nicotina y el alquitrán se mezclaron con los remordimientos y la melancolía en una misma calada. En la última que fumaba con ella.

* * *


	3. 1 Límite

Hola!  
Aquí otra nueva viñeta, con cosas extrañas otra vez. Ésta vez, el final es lo raro. Si alguien entiende algo raro, o que no tenga que ver con la viñeta, que avise, jajaja. Yo le explico :)  
Es una visión a mi manera de una escena de sobra conocida por todos. Espero que os guste.

Lo único que obtengo al escribir, son dolores de cabeza y noches en vela, nada de dinero, eso es para JK.

* * *

**1. Límite**

Había observado durante los últimos meses a Lupin. Todas aquellas desapariciones nocturnas, siempre excusadas por la profesora McGonagall, el hecho de que un alumno brillante como él faltase a clase, siempre al día siguiente de la desaparición…el débil estado en el que volvía… lo pendiente que la enfermera estaba de él…  
¡Eran tantas pistas! No creía posible que nadie más que él se diera cuenta. Salvo sus amigos, claro.

Le había seguido una noche de luna llena. Vio como le conducían hasta aquel extraño árbol que blandía a diestro y siniestro sus ramas, pero por algo que se le había escapado en aquel momento, el árbol frenó su ritmo y le permitió colarse por entre sus raíces. Era lo más extraño que había visto.

Había ido más allá de lo prudente y lo sensato, había abandonado la seguridad de su escondite, y se había acercado al árbol. Se tiró al suelo y reptó, llenándose la capa de musgo y suciedad, y extrañamente, fue lo bastante hábil para esquivar el golpe de una rama. Lo intentó varias veces, sin éxito. Allí estaba, semioculto entre los arbustos, jadeando por el esfuerzo, con algunos arañazos en el rostro y la capa desgastada y sucia.

Oyó pasos y se escondió más aún, refugiado en la oscuridad. Se había sorprendido cuando vio a Potter dando vueltas por allí, casi buscando a alguien.  
- ¿Dónde estará ese imbécil? –decía, sin acercarse siquiera al árbol, como si temiera la mera idea de aproximarse. Estuvo allí un rato, dando vueltas, buscando, indagando entre los matojos, pero afortunadamente, no llegó a verle. No sabía a quien buscaba, pero desde luego, no le apetecía ser encontrado.

Cuando Potter se fue, él abandonó su refugio. Entonces lo oyó. Un rugido, más que un grito. Parecía salir del centro del árbol, de su interior. Se había dicho a sí mismo que era la hora de irse, que no era seguro quedarse allí, y mucho menos acercarse, pero la curiosidad pudo con él, y lentamente, encaminó sus pasos hacia allá. Consiguió, por unos segundos, esquivar los envites del árbol, pero justo cuando llegaba a la base, alguien le cogió por la capa y le sacó de allí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Potter?  
Preguntó por inercia. Averiguó más de lo que deseaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que había traspasado demasiados límites aquella noche. Intimidad, cordura, asombro. _Amistad_. Y mientras escuchaba lo que él tenía que decirle, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.  
- Vengo a sacarte de aquí, porque me ha mandado Lily, no por voluntad propia, Snivellius.

* * *


	4. 20 Escribir

Dos por el precio de una!! Y con posibilidades de ser más en el mismo día!  
Debe ser que estoy inspirada...aunque sólo saque cosas a cual más extraña.  
A pesar de eso, ésta nueva viñeta me gusta, me ha quedado muy..."sentida", por decirlo de alguna forma.  
Lo de los tipos de letras y caligrafías es resultado de pasarse la mañana estudiando apuntes de Paleografía :p

Una vez más, no me pertencen los personajes (ya podían...), son de JK. Rowling, lo sabéis.

**

* * *

**

**20. Escribir.**

Entre libros, siempre entre libros. Cuanto más grandes, mejor. Casi literalmente sepultado. Y entonces, aparecía ella. Le sonreía, cogía uno de sus libros y lo ojeaba, descuidadamente. Cómo si no entendiera ni una sola palabra. Aunque realmente entendía más de las que estaban allí escritas.

Entendía las que estaba escribiendo él, sin papel, ni pluma. Y las que ella le devolvía, cuando aún no se había girado para mirarle. Las que estaban siendo escritas en aquella biblioteca, tarde si, tarde también. Y las que se dejarían de escribir en unos días.

Aquel libro era demasiado grande, incluso para él. Demasiado peligroso, sin necesidad de haber pedido permiso para cogerlo de la Sección Prohibida. Había volcado demasiado de sí en él. Voluntariamente, nadie le había obligado. _Queriendo_.  
Quizás ahora era el momento. No de darlo por acabado, sino de escribir el epílogo. Ese final suave y correcto que todo lector desea. Y que el deseaba escribir, para qué negarlo. Sería en una bonita caligrafía, redonda, de astil alzado, ligeramente inclinada. Letra capital clásica para los títulos, cuidadosamente situados junto al margen.

No estaba bien imaginarse cosas antes de que sucedieran. No era apropiado que un escritor se dedicara a dos obras por igual. Alguna salía malparada, siempre tendría más dedicación la otra. Siempre. Muchas veces había oído en la televisión muggle "razones de mercado".  
Razones de conveniencia, deberían llamarlas. Si a un autor le importaba más una de sus obras¿porqué dedicarle tiempo a la otra, por más beneficios que ésta podría reportarle? Por eso ella no escribía. No ahora que sabía lo que deseaba, era consciente, y no podía llevarlo a cabo. Censura, lo hubieran llamado los muggles. "Razones de mercado", diría ella, parafraseándoles.

Cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta de la Biblioteca, mirando furibundamente a su alrededor, posó instintivamente el libro en la pila, justo como lo había encontrado. Volvió a sonreírle y echo a andar hacia la puerta.  
- Lily, tenemos que hablar.  
- Si, claro, James…dime…

No habría ningún epílogo. Entonces se dio cuenta. No habría caligrafía cuidada, ni astil alzado. Mucho menos letras capitales. Tan solo escribiría una palabra, esta vez con papel y pluma, en un viejo pergamino, a medio usar, con los bordes carcomidos por el tiempo y la desilusión.  
_Fin_.

* * *


	5. 13 Mentir

Hoa! aquí otro vicio más, que hacía mucho que no subía ninguno :)  
Se supone que mientras lo escribía, debería estar estudiando Epigrafía...pero ya véis...  
Espero que os guste.

* * *

**13.- Mentir.  
**  
Era inevitable. Lo sabía, casi desde el día en que lo vio en el tren con aquel chico. Moreno, con algo de barba, y con el uniforme demasiado pequeño, o él demasiado grande. No era el caso. Mulciber, le había dicho que se llamaba. Después, le habló de Crabbe y Goyle, y de algunos más que ella no conocía. Tampoco es que tuviera ganas.

Solían sentarse bajo el árbol, cerca del lago, para estudiar juntos alguna lección, leer algún libro, o simplemente, contemplar la puesta de sol. Quieto, callado. Apenas si se oía su respiración. Lily no se giraba para comprobarlo, pero sabía que estaba mirándola. A ella, a su pelo, a sus ojos…  
Sabía que secretamente pensaba y maldecía la paradoja encerrada en ella misma. Cabello rojo fuego y ojos verde esmeralda. Rojo y verde.  
Sabía cuantas veces le tendría que decir que no debía importarle lo que el Sombrero hubiera dicho , que no era tanto como él creía. Y sabía casi mejor que él mismo, que no le haría caso, y que se lo debería repetir al día siguiente.  
Dejó de saber cosas cuando un día no fue al Lago. Ni al otro día, ni en toda la semana. Cuando lo vio por el pasillo y le preguntó. Pero él no dijo nada.

Se habían distanciado, era cierto. Pero no era culpa suya. ¿O si? Ella había conocido a una chica de su clase, y se habían hecho amigas. Leían algún libro en la Sala Común y charlaban de chicos frente a la chimenea. Una amiga. No era posible que estuviera celoso de Mary.  
Supo de quien estaba celoso cuando les encontró peleándose en el hall. Aquel prepotente.¡Por Merlín, qué equivocado estaba! Era Potter el que la perseguía, no ella a él. Aún así, no hubo forma de hacérselo entender. Sabía que él buscaba a cualquiera a quien cargarle la culpa, pero en realidad, la arrastraba él mismo. Pero sabía que no debía decirle eso. No a su amigo.

Por un tiempo, volvieron a hablarse. Unas semanas. Sentados de nuevo a la orilla del Lago, leyendo o estudiando. Pero ella ya no notaba su mirada. Ya no había paradoja, había una barrera. Infranqueable. Porque él ya no insistía en el Sombrero, y ella sabía qué era lo que le importaba en aquel momento.  
Un día vino y le habló de Malfoy. Y unos minutos después, de una causa mayor a la que servir. Le miró a los ojos y los vio brillar, y notó su respiración, y un latir acelerado en su pecho. No lo entendió entonces. No supo a qué se refería.  
No pudo ver nada a través de aquel muro que él había construido.

Lily levantó su cabeza. Estaba tirada en la cama, con el dosel cerrado y sin ganas de hablar con nadie. Sólo quería llorar, para lavar de una vez por todas su conciencia. Su culpa, si es que la había tenido.

- Snape sigue parado en la puerta, Lily. Creo que va a quedarse ahí toda la noche.-La voz de Mary la sobresaltó ¿Qué había pasado? Había entendido de golpe lo que le importaba, de lo que le había hablado aquel día, cual era la causa mayor a la que servir. Y por un momento, recordó cómo, cuando eran niños le había dicho que aquello no era importante. Se sintió herida, débil. Sintió su respiración, sintió una bomba en su pecho y comprendió lo que él le había hecho. Mentirle.  
Se secó las lágrimas, descorrió el dosel y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Quizás no sería tan difícil mentir. Pero unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, supo que no podría hacerlo. No a su _amigo_.

* * *


	6. 30 Obsesión

De nuevo una viñeta por aquí. Ésta ha salido como consecuencia de un reto en drabbles30min. Pero la verdad es que me gusta más para aquí.  
No hay nombres puestos, sólo en mi imaginación son ellos. Espero que en la vuestra también :)

* * *

**30 .- Obsesión.  
**  
Abro los ojos lentamente. El lugar, donde quiera que sea, está oscuro. Aparto un mechón de mi rostro y miro al frente. Fuego. La chimenea palpita en desamor, en miseria y soledad. Como yo, aquella noche ella no duerme. Se embriaga de mí, me abrasa, me quema, y el humo negro flota en el viento. 

Se diría que vuelo, que la corriente me lleva, pero mi dolor me mantiene anclado a los maderos, a las ascuas de mi obsesión. No puedo volar, no mientras el fuego arda. _Su fuego_.

Miro el vaso que tengo delante. Un líquido transparente lo llena y se expande por mis entrañas. Rotas, desangradas en carne viva. No quiero beber más. En realidad, deseo acabar con todo esto. Acabar por siempre, sofocar el fuego, pero el alcohol sólo lo aviva, mantiene los troncos ardiendo, las llamas ululando, en una noche fría como aquella.

Sus ojos me persiguen allá donde quiera que vaya. Mantengo mi mirada fija en las llamas y los veo. Mirándome, sintiendo lástima por mí. No quiero esos ojos. Quiero tener los que él tiene. Miradas de deseo, de amor. No de lástima.

He acabado el vaso. Mientras lo relleno, me doy cuenta de que poco dura todo. Brevedad.¿En que instante acabo¿Cuándo comenzó todo? No soy capaz de diferenciarlo. Entusiasmo y agonía. Amor y desamor. _Traición_.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta cuando me he puesto en pie. Camino hacia la chimenea. Siempre con sus ojos persiguiéndome, siempre con el vaso en la mano. Porque ni quiero ni puedo apartarme de ello. Deseo permanecer para siempre así, condenado al infierno de su fuego, de su malquerer, alimentándolo con alcohol. Con mi vida.

Porque moriré y sus ojos seguirán allí, serán lo último que vea, con mi cuerpo inundado en veneno, tras noches frías con vodka al calor de una chimenea.

Y así ha de ser, porque yo, mísero pecador, no merezco honor ni loa alguna, no merezco volar ni ser arrastrado con la corriente del aire. Nada de eso quedará para mí.

Seré como los restos de la hoguera, como la ultima gota en el fondo de la botella. Nadie se preguntará por mí, porque ya habré muerto. Porque ya estaba muerto cuando sus ojos verdes me miraron con lástima, y nada podría haberme hecho volar.

* * *


	7. 16 Fastidiar

Hola de nuevo!  
Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba esto. Los estudios son cosa mala, jajajaja.  
Ayer se me hizo la luz y decidí retomarlo. Y aquí estoy, con una nueva viñeta.  
Muchas gracias a Dryadeh por alentarme en el proceso creativo, aunque hayas sufrido mucho :D  
Es algo original, algo del tipo a una voz en off que narra los hechos, totalmente referidos a Snape y a Lily, así que está dentro de los parámetros.

Nada más, espero que os guste. Todo lo reconocible es de Rowling, el resto, propiedad de los últimos coletazos de delirios de mi faringitis, jajaja.

* * *

**16. Fastidiar.  
**  
Por más que lo intentaba, no lo conseguía. Honestamente, le resultaba más que difícil entender las razones que llevaban a una chica lista, inteligente, guapa, amable…en definitiva, a Lily, a relacionarse con aquel engendro demasiado extraño que era Snivellius.

¡Relacionarse, no! Como hubiera dicho su buen amigo Sirius, relacionarse era un término que no debía tomarse a la ligera en casos como aquel. Lo que Lily estaba haciendo era atentar contra el sentido común de toda persona que estuviera sana y en sus cabales.

No se paseaban juntos, eso sería demasiado. James sería capaz de enviar un par de lechuzas a San Mungo e internarla en el sanatorio antes de que aquello pudiera ocurrir. Lo que, a razón de los acontecimientos que se sucedían, no tardaría mucho en ocurrir, desgraciadamente. Sin embargo, era habitual verlos sentados juntos debajo de un árbol al atardecer. Remus decía que estaban leyendo un libro. Él mismo tenía experiencias de leer libros al atardecer, y desde luego, no se pegaba tanto a su compañero de lectura como Snape a Lily.  
Lo grave fue cuando un día James comprobó que también ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de aquel tipo. Estuvo tentado a gritarle que se alejara, que llenaría su hermoso cabello de grasa e inmundicia, pero el siempre sensato Remus le disuadió de aquello.

En la biblioteca también se sentaban juntos. Para acabar una difícil tarea de Pociones, para lograr un excelente trabajo en Historia de la Magia. Nunca para charlar, le constaba que Lily era una muchacha sensata y formal que nunca se pondría a charlar sobre temas triviales en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Pero todo podía cambiar, en contra de lo que James pensaba. Era cierto, no charlaba. Pero se pasaban notitas, con un contenido totalmente absurdo, obviamente y después de leerlas, ella se sonrojaba levemente o sonreía entre la pila de libros que los asediaban.

La Biblioteca era un lugar fascinante. Había aprendido a calcular ángulos de visión sin saber si quiera como se llamaban. Él los llamaba "Métodos y técnicas de supervisión". Sabía desde qué mesa podía ver a Lily sin que ella se diera cuenta. Oculto detrás de una mesa de unos chicos altos de Hufflepuff, estratégicamente situado, separados entre sí el espacio justo para que James y Sirius pudieran vigilar los movimientos del enemigo.

Porque sí, aquello ya se había convertido en una guerra. La declaración oficial se hizo aquel día en el que, educadamente, porque Lily siempre lo era, ella había rechazado acompañarles en su visita a Hogsmeade , tan sólo porque Snivellius estaba en la enfermería. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Sirius hubiera paseado por el mismo corredor por donde después Snape resbaló en una extraña masa pegajosa, no tenía nada que ver.  
Una visita a Hogsmeade nunca fue tan aburrida, había dicho Peter. Y con razón. James se pasó todo el tiempo deseando volver, o en su defecto renegando de todo lo que tenía que ver con el quejita aquel. ¿¡Qué tenía Snape que no tuviera él mismo!? Prefería, sin embargo, no pensar en lo que pudieran estar haciendo en la soledad de la enfermería. Soledad absoluta, pues hasta Poppy se había ido a Hogsmeade.  
Cuando volvieron, Lily aún no había regresado de la enfermería, y aquello fue tomado como un agravante de la causa.

Justo entonces, James decidió que era el momento de actuar. Fuera lo que fuera que Snape le había dicho a Lily para que estuviera con él, tenía que acabarse, y de raíz. Le llevó al menos una semana decidir su plan perfecto, habiendo milimetrado cada uno de sus movimientos, incluidas las represalias de Remus y las posibles reacciones de Lily. Inmerso como estaba en el plan, no se dio cuenta de que la relación de Snape y Lily estaba atravesando por un mal momento, hecho que fue advertido por Remus y Sirius, aunque no supieran la razón. Ambos creyeron poco oportuno decírselo a James, aunque, claro está, ambos por diferentes motivos.

Un hermoso día de primavera fue el escogido para efectuar su maravilloso plan. Snivellius estaba solo, sentado bajo aquel condenado árbol, y Lily estaba algo alejada, divirtiéndose con unas amigas. Como debía ser.  
Aquel hermoso día, al salir de los TIMOS, que para nada le restaba hermosura ni belleza, James y Sirius colgaron a Snape boca abajo, con sus pantalones cayendo y su poca agraciada ropa interior a la vista de todo el mundo. El plan no era exactamente así, había retoques que pulir. Sin embargo, hubo cosas con las que James no contó.

No se le había ocurrido pensar que Lily subiera desde el Lago a defender a Snivellius, bastante encolerizada, por cierto. Para ser sinceros, si que lo había pensado, después de que Sirius escuchara atentamente su plan la noche anterior y le expusiera su opinión. La reacción de Lily sería defenderle, y dado el orgullo o como quiera que se llamara, de Snape, éste rechazaría su ayuda. Campo libre para ti, amigo, dijo Sirius. Lo que James no esperaba era tanta vehemencia en la defensa.  
Lo que tampoco hubiera imaginado era que Lily se hubiera puesto a la defensiva con él, y le hubiera dicho, públicamente, toda aquella retahíla de cosas poco bonitas y apropiadas para una chica lista, inteligente, guapa y amable como ella. Eso si que era novedoso.

Se quedó unos segundos quieto, frío y sin saber qué hacer, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de cómo podría tratar de encauzar la situación con ella. Se sonrió para sí mismo y se dijo que, al menos, tenía entretenimiento aquella tarde.  
- ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape? .- preguntó James, sabiendo que su plan había concluido, de ninguna forma fracasado, pero simplemente haciéndolo por el motivo que lo había hecho todo: fastidiar.

* * *


End file.
